leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Dj0z/Item idea: Oath of the Elders, valuing XP
Please focus on the concept, numbers are easy to change for balance. Thought process Thinking of creative ways to give some usefulness to underused runes and masteries, as well as looking for ways to allow more diverse viable strategies for the meta, i've been thinking about XP (experience points) and the runes, masteries and champions that come with it. I realized the runes are used by absolutely nobody as far as i know. The masteries, only found in the Utility tree, are often not taken in favor of more CDR / health regen based on mana / other things. With these 2 following items there could be an alternative meta that gives more impact on the fact of staying in lane longer and racking up as much XP as possible (more details after the description) ---- Suggestion: Inspiring Tome (earlygame) & Oath of the Elders (midgame) Inspiring Tome (365g) *+3 mana regeneration *UNIQUE Aura: Nearby allied champions get +5% XP (experience) gain. Built from: *Faerie Charm (180g) *Combine cost (185g) NB: Because of low cost, this item adds no mana regen and allows buying also 1 ward and 1 potion at start, to make it a viable start item for supports. Oath of the Elders (1990g) *+5 mana regeneration *+300 health *+350 mana *UNIQUE Aura: All allied champions gain +5% XP gain. *UNIQUE Passive: Upon leveling up, restores 250 health and 200 mana over 8 seconds, and increases the current XP of allied champions (except yourself) by 5% of your total XP. Built from: *Inspiring Tome (365g) *Catalyst the Protector (1325g) *Combine cost (300g) ---- Quick analysis *Since XP is useless lategame when everyone is level 18, these items are cheap, to be rushed so that they are as useful as possible. *The midgame item also become useless lategame because of its low stats, at which point you can sell it for something better like an Aegis of the Legion. *Built from Catalyst, which shares the leveling-up theme with it. This supportive-type item tries giving your team the experience advantage. If you're bot with an AD carry who has a strong level 6 kill potential (like Ashe, Ezreal or Draven) it gives you a new way to offer early kill opportunities. It could also be used by the kind of mid-laners who usually build Rod of Ages, as another way of being stronger (getting stronger spells especially Ulti earlier than the enemy mid for example), at the cost of some raw power (it doesn't give AP) but still giving sustain like Catalyst. Last but not least, the effect upon level-up has great synergy with XP Quints and Utility masteries (and Zilean's passive, which is nice because he can mid or support), potentially making their effect noticeable and opening new build possibilities. This basically adds to the meta the new "XP support" and "Power-leveling mid" options, very early+midgame oriented and promoting fast use of strong ultimate combos to give your team the advantage. What do you think of this concept? How do you think it could affect the game? Category:Custom items